The Gorge
The Gorge is an Event exclusive to Don't Starve Together, and the second of a planned series of such events. It follows the events of The Forge, the first event. The Gorge is a 3-person challenge involving cooking, farming, and gathering ingredients. A beta of the event started on June 12th, 2018. Official Description After barely escaping through the Molten Gateway, our survivors plummet headfirst into the ruins of a sickly city ruled by a ravenous beast. Work together to cook fine dishes and placate the Eternal Gnaw's hunger to avoid the curse of its terrible plague. Cook well enough, and you may even get to go home. Content * Mobs ** Mumsy ** Billy ** Sammy ** Pipton ** Swamp Pig ** Swamp Pig Elder ** Pebble Crab ** Pigeon ** Old Beefalo * Structures ** The Altar of Gnaw ** Mealing Stone ** Salt Pond ** Safe ** Post ** Queen Beast Statue ** Beast of Hunger Statue ** Iron Fence ** Streetlight ** Wrecked Bicycle ** Broken Carriage ** Dilapidated Roof ** Dilapidated House ** Dilapidated Chimney ** Dilapidated Clocktower ** Dilapidated Cathedral ** Smashed Clock ** House Rubble ** Worn Pig House ** Urn ** Gnaw Worshipper Statue * Plants ** Sugarwood Tree ** Spotty Shrub * Items ** 69 Cooking Recipes ** Raw and Roast Garlic ** Raw and Roast Onions ** Raw and Roast Potatoes ** Raw and Roast Toma Roots ** Raw and Roast Turnips ** Wheat ** Flour ** Sap ** Syrup ** Salt Crystal ** Salt ** Spotty Sprig ** Spot Spice ** Mushrooms ** Hoe ** Tree Tapping Kit ** Crab Trap ** Iron Key ** Key Mechanics Setting Up Players can join other players either via Quick Match, which drops them into the best server the matchmaker finds, or by manually browsing available servers. Alternatively, a player can request a custom server via Custom Match, allowing them to set the server's name, description, password and whether or not it is associated with a Steam Group. All Gorge matches take place on specially dedicated servers, and as such, players cannot host their own servers. It is not necessary to have a full set of three players to start a match, though it is recommended to do so. A round will begin either when all three player slots are filled up, or when all players in an incomplete party vote to begin without the full three. Gameplay A character in Gorge gameplay mode does not have any Health, Hunger or Sanity, and only five inventory slots (four normal ones and a Hand slot). Characters spawn at the Ancient Gateway. The game is governed by the Gnaw's patience meter, which depletes over time. The players have to feed the Gnaw and put the Ancient Key in the Altar of Gnaw before the meter fully runs out, or the player party will be turned into Merms. The Ancient Key is brought from Mumsy for 3 Gnaw's Favors, which are earned by feeding the Gnaw certain dishes.